1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to traction devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular traction strap arrangement wherein the same may be adjustably mounted to a range of tire sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractions devices in combination with tires is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the devices of the prior art have included various arrangements to secure the bands about an associated tire. The prior art has, however, failed to set forth the combination, as provided by the instant invention, of orienting traction bands at forty-five degree intervals about the exterior surface of a tire for efficiency of operation in association with minimizing necessary structure to effect traction. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide the readily adjustable mechanism as set forth by the instant invention to accommodate various tire diameters. Examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,210 to Mongault setting forth a series of traction straps for positioning about the exterior surface of a tire with positioning nipples secured to cable hooks formed on each end of the traction straps utilized by the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,388 to Rajcic sets forth a traction band arrangement utilizing various traction devices, such as chains, rubber straps, and the like, wherein the ends of the straps are securable within a serrated toothed anchor band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,389 to Dwinell sets forth a cable chain traction band arrangement wherein each end of the cable chain is provided with a hook for securement through a loop formed of a central sleeve positioned within the internal diameter of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,925 to Spann sets forth a traction device utilizing a series of non-skid bands, each end secured to a single side wall band formed adjacent the side wall of the tire on the forward and rear surfaces of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,047 to Ishida sets forth a further example of a traction device utilizing a series of traction bands utilizing a chain side wall band to secure the ends of the traction band adjacent the side wall of the tire with diametrically formed and positioned strips to maintain the side wall band in desired orientation relative to the tire.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular traction strap arrangement wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and tire size accommodation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.